For determining the loading of components during operation, forces and deformation acting on the component are measured. As sensors for detecting component loads, for example, load cells or strain gauges are used. Strain gauges are typically bonded directly onto the component to be measured. However, the mounting of such sensors in series production is complicated, because the strain gauges must be mounted individually on a surface with an adhesive and connected to wires individually.
In DE 10 2011 087 471 A1, a component with a sensor for measuring its load has already been proposed. This component has a material recess in which a measuring element that is designated there as a material element and has a sensor is fitted with a non-positive fit. The component whose loading is to be measured and is preassembled by producing the material recess can be, for example, a shaft, a bearing ring, or the like. In the scope of the production or assembly of the component, the preassembled measuring element having the sensor is then inserted into the recess so that the original state of the component is retained as much as possible.
However, it is desirable to further improve the signal quality of measurements. In particular, greater sensitivity, lower hysteresis, and better distinguishability of different load directions is desired.